<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Overreaction by Kaioken95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241706">An Overreaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95'>Kaioken95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Arguing, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Language, Minor John Egbert/Dirk Strider, POV Dave Strider, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Strider Feels, dirkjohn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is left to ponder and think about his recent behavior in response to Dirk and John new relationship, and wonders if his overreaction was jeopardise his relationships with his brother and his best friend. (DirkJohn mention)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Overreaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I have attached a <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xxrs1jvZmRGCyxv_Z-qAFQlcHEsbeuwW/view?usp=sharing">google link</a> with added colour for the pesterlog, text messages, and specfic character lines.</p><hr/>
<p>Dave was lying back on the couch, holding his phone up over his face, furiously typing away, in the middle of a conversation with his sister regarding his opinions of Dirk and John dating. He was against it for many reasons, and it was quite clear to everyone else that he was simply blowing this out of proportions. Since finding out about them Dave has been ignoring John’s calls and messages, ignoring Dirk and as his own boyfriend quotes: You’re being a rather unpleasant insufferable individual to be around. Rose, ever-being the clear-headed member of the family, was trying to explain to Dave that his behavior about this was pure nonsense. </p>
<p>
  <strong>TG: i just don’t understand the appeal?!</strong><br/>
<strong>TG: John being attracted to Dirk just sounds weird…</strong><br/>
<strong>TT: Everyone has their own unique tastes Dave. Just let them be.</strong><br/>
<strong>TG: No. Hell no! Rose this our brother we’re talking about… John is like family and Dirk… He’s Dirk, okay!</strong><br/>
<strong>TT: Well I approve.</strong><br/>
<strong>TG: Well I DON’T!</strong><br/>
<strong>TG: look. you and i know how dirk is okay. </strong><br/>
<strong>TG: when it comes to relationships and dating he’s a hot mess.</strong><br/>
<strong>TG: his programming hasn’t perfected the art of human interactions.</strong><br/>
<strong>TG: And John? John hasn’t EVER been in a real relationship, let alone dating. He might have a crush on Dirk but a crush is different from a serious attraction.</strong><br/>
<strong>TT: Dave, this isn’t really your decision anyway. </strong><br/>
<strong>TT: Relationships take time. Absolutely love doesn’t just happen overnight, it takes time and effort. And it is quite clear that those two have been putting that time and effort.</strong><br/>
<strong>TG: But</strong><br/>
<strong>TT: Dave.</strong><br/>
<strong>TT: Answer me this… How would you feel if someone close to you like myself, Roxy, John or Dirk said we didn’t approve of Karkat, and we thought your relationship can’t work and that you two shouldn’t date.</strong><br/>
<strong>TG: i would politely tell you that it’s none of your business and to fuck off. But that’s different, me and karkat have our issues but we make it work. </strong><br/>
<strong>TT: Predictable response. Anyway whether or not you approve. It’s happening.</strong><br/>
<strong>TG: whatever…</strong><br/>
<strong>TT: Look. Just take a moment and please be considerate to their feelings.</strong><br/>
<strong>TT: I’ve gotta get going. I’m meeting Kanaya in a while I don’t wanna be late.</strong><br/>
<strong>TT: So for my last message, just think about it Dave. Don’t let this overreaction and your petty feelings strain your already tense relationship with Dirk, or possibly ruining your friendship with John.</strong><br/>
<strong>TT: We can talk later.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>{tentantcleTherapist [TT} ended the conversation with turntechGodhead [TG]}</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>Sighing, he locked his phone and tossing aside. Lying there in his frustration decided to try and take Rose’s advice and just take the time to think about it. Maybe take Dirk and John’s own feelings into consideration, they’re both full grown ad-. One’s a full-grown adult, and the other is… His brother. He knows Dirk, and well he can be. Well, he’s a mess, there’s a lot wrong with the other strider brother. </p>
<p>He was socially awkward, socially unconscious, had no filter, unhinged,  insane like seriously he can remember all times Dirk has made a situation worse or uncomfortable. Like there was a time Dave invited Karkat and Jade over for video games and Dirk walked into the room dragging a dead animal carcass through the room and simply saying “Hey” like it was nothing. Or the time one of his ‘inventions’ malfunctioned and tried to assassinate everyone in the house, still it was impressive watching Roxy tackle that thing out the window.</p>
<p>Then, of course, there his romantic life, his uncomfortable short term relationship with Jake, that toxic mess with that asshole Caliborn and all the other guys in between, he was built for the whole long term thing. But now he’s ready to be serious and try it out with John?! And John, one of Dave’s oldest and dearest friends, John was a happy go lucky guy, he had that mischievous but pure uncorrupted vibe about him. He was a good guy, and he had only come to terms and be comfortable with his sexuality in recent years. </p>
<p>It just didn’t seem like a favorable matchup, and if it went sour and one of them or both of them end up getting hurt, it would be uncomfortable for Dirk and John to interact in the future. John was always over since he was one of the family after all, and it makes the situation tense. When his bro and Jake ended their brief relationship, Dirk isolated himself from everyone for days, always ran from Jake when they ran into each other. </p>
<p>Of course, Dave wasn’t being hostile because they were dating now. In truth he was concerned for both of them, he cared about them. But had they really thought things through… John would just jump to the idea and let his feelings cloud his reasoning. Dirk, however, was the opposite, he was a very intelligent dude, always planning, thinking about every potential outcome, being emotionless rather than emotional.</p>
<p>Still…</p>
<p>These last few months, now that it was clear about their relationship. He realized how close the two had become, at first Dave thought it was just because of their common interests. But subtle keys from both them made the picture clearer. They always sat together, slightly touching, getting all flustered and blushing. From John encouraging Dirk to venture to outside, socializing and giving him tips on how to deal with other people or mindless drones as Dirk referred to other people. Dirk’s mood changing whenever he interacted with John, smiling more. They had been joined at the hip most of the time. Thinking about it now it was really dumb that Dave didn’t notice sooner.</p>
<p>He had overreacted. It was a shock when they just said they were together, and Dave wasn’t able to process it. Everyone else was fine with and some even knew ahead of everyone. Of course Rose saw, and Karkat, Jade, wow Dave really was the last to know. Maybe that’s why they kept a secret for so long, not just for each other’s sake, but because they were worried their friends and family would approve or be supportive… Like Dave had done. When he started his relationship with Karkat, John was one of the first people who supported it. Dirk even offered him advice being the older brother and having experience with dating and told him that we still be brothers no matter what.</p>
<p>“Shit.” Covering his face with his hands, muffled groans of annoyance left his mouth. “Dave Elizabeth Strider, you fucked up.” He told himself off. Sitting up he grabbed his phone.</p>
<p>He scrolled to his contacts and went down the list until he found John’s number. It started ringing, he felt nervous, was John even gonna answer after the days of ignoring him. It went straight to John’s voicemail, he tried a few more times, still no response. A noise of frustration left his mouth. Dave then started typing a message for the other to read.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>hey dude.</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Look I’ll cut right to it.</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>i was wrong about what i said to you guys. </em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>I’m so sorry for my bullshit attitude towards you guys.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I don’t wanna fuck up our friendship over this. I’m gonna talk to Dirk too.</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Call me when you get this or just message me.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dave jumped off the couch, exiting his room. Roxy was out with Jane and Jade, and if Dirk was still here, he’d most likely be in his room. Dave reached the other’s door and began knocking it, standing there for a moment. He then heard footsteps from the other side, he readied himself for the other to shut the door on him as soon as he opened it.</p>
<p>“Roxy, for the last time you cannot borrow my Kanata for party tricks, it’s a-” </p>
<p>Dirk was expecting their other sibling wanting to use his weapon for some dumb trick. He was surprised to see Dave standing there. Dirk just glared at him and shut the door on his face. Just like Dave thought. He knocked again. Dirk just stood on the other, he wasn’t in the mood for the other. Dirk sighed, his head against the door. </p>
<p>“Go away.”</p>
<p>“Look, you don’t have to say anything, but just listen okay…”</p>
<p>No response, of course, a small huff. Dave then sat against the door. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry bro. You guys were right… I overreacted, it just took me surprise. I’ve been a shitty brother to you, and even shitter friend to John.” </p>
<p>“Look my opinion or feelings shouldn’t mean anything to you guys. You and John are free to live your lives.”</p>
<p>“The point I’m trying to make here is… I’m sorry, cause you guys have always supported 100%, cause you know… y-you guys are important to me.”</p>
<p>Dirk listened carefully to his brother, still standing there. Taking a deep breath. Hopeless. Idiotic. Dave had always been the cool-headed brother, always keeping the peace. But he was human just everyone else. He was just better and controlling his emotions, rarely getting frustrated or losing his temper. But he knew that deep down Dave wasn’t upset about him and John, more so he was concerned and Dirk understood that. He did go overboard, and maybe he was more hurt that they kept it a secret from him. And he and John are two of his favorite people after all. By the end of the day, they’re brothers…</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’m gonna be behind you guys every step of the way.”</p>
<p>“After all, you’ve guys always had my back.” Without warning the door opened which made Dave stumble back on the ground with Dirk standing over him, looking down at him with a faint smile. Dave awkwardly smiling up at him. “hey…” </p>
<p>“You’re right.” That’s all he said which made Dave tilt his head confused. “You have been a quote ‘shitty brother’. And that your feelings and opinions don’t factor into our relationship…” Dirk crouched down to Dave’s level and flicked his forehead.</p>
<p>“But you’re support is appreciated, and your apology accepted.” He offered out his fist to Dave. Staring at Dirk for a moment, he chuckled raising his fist up, bumping each other.</p>
<p>“Oh since you’ll be making it up… You can start by wearing this for the next 24 hours.” Dirk tossed a bright colored shirt. Dave examined and looked at the other confused.</p>
<p>“What?!” Dave got back to his feet. “You can’t be serious, Dirk this is… Ugly. Like really ugly.” Dave’s expression read disgust looking at this monstrosity. Why did Dirk even own this? At that moment he got a notification from his phone. It was from John, and it simply said: </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>All is forgiven dude. Glad you finally calmed down.</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>I know it’ll be a huge change to get use to, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>I forgive you for not being a good bro.</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>You can make it up to me by watching every ghostbusters movie with me on Saturday.</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Oh and put on that shirt Dirk gave you </em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>;P</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Wait? When he-? How does he know about the shirt.” Dave looks at the other, then noticing that Dirk had his phone in his hand the whole time. He had been messaging John this whole time, well he guesses he deserved that much. Dirk was wearing a smug grin, he started typing away to his boyfriend on the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>